Can be the last line
by Val-lery Barr-Bles
Summary: Las memorias son tortuosas y las marcas de su pasado ahora solo son borrones que el tiempo se encargará de borrar


Can be the last line

Pairing: Ninguna

Warning: Angst, torture.

Summary: Las memorias son tortuosas y las marcas de su pasado ahora solo son borrones que el tiempo se encargará de borrar

Fandom: Danny Phantom

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Danny Phantom son de sus respectivos dueños. Sin fines de lucro, de fans para fans.

* * *

Recuerdos rotos y difusos se presentan en su mente, su propia voz le taladra la cabeza mientras trata de razonar algo de todo aquello, el cuarto donde se encuentra le hace desvariar entre alguna realidad distante y sus sueños más vívidos. Voces familiares, y también muy extrañas, le hacen arrodillarse frente a la ensangrentada cama.

"… _mientras escucho sus mentiras…"_

Fragmentos de frases lo hacen dudar, no sabe ni cómo llegó a ese lugar, observa los muros tapizados en azul y manchados con algo verde y rojo, algunas fotografías y dibujos de naves espaciales le hacen querer recordar pero sólo consigue más dolor.

"… _resuenan en el silencio…"_

Sus propios sollozos se combinan con los lamentos de alguien más, gritos de miedo e insana risa le torturan el alma hasta hacerlo querer olvidar de nuevo, no quería recordar lo que fuera que estaba volviendo a sus memorias. Posó las palmas en el piso, estas arrugaron varios trozos de papel…

¿Cartas? No podía responderse, el dolor de cabeza rayaba en lo tortuoso y las palabras estaban tachadas o borradas, lo único claro era el final de cada trozo de papel:

" _ **Sólo una línea más"**_

 **-¡AAAHHHHHH!-** gritó de dolor, todas esas memorias ajenas, y tan propias, le hicieron girones el alma, una persona se posó detrás de él y lo abrazó sujetando sus brazos

 **-Calma Daniel-** le dijo aquella persona con una voz profunda que lo fue calmando mientras más repetía su nombre

Dejó de forcejear y soltó su cuerpo como si fuera de trapo. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras hipaba de vez en vez. Era realmente horrible.

 **-¿Por qué?-** preguntó Daniel

 **-Oh chico, no te gustará la respuesta-** dijo el mayor

 **-Necesito saber-** dijo el menor

 **-No tengo las respuestas exactas-** se excusó

 **-Por favor tío Vlad-** dijo el joven con la voz quebrada

Vlad suspiró resignado, no deseaba contárselo, pero tenía derecho a saber.

 **-Este era tu cuarto, tu casa, vivías aquí antes de que perdieras la memoria… habías huido de este lugar y llegaste a mi casa lleno de heridas, me habías mirado y suplicado de la misma forma que ahora-** respondió el mayor

 **-¿Por qué huí? ¿Por qué hay sangre y ectoplasma en la cama y las paredes?-** preguntó Daniel

 **-No puedo contestarte Daniel, no quiero torturar más tu alma con algo que está en tu olvidada vida anterior-** dijo Vlad

Danny le miró un par de segundos, la cara de mortificación de su acompañante le hizo sentir remordimiento.

 **-Vámonos a casa por favor-** dijo Danny abrazándose más a Vlad

Vlad le miró con alivio y cariño, ambos salieron de allí atravesando la pared. Un suspiro de tranquilidad salió de ambas bocas mientras dejaban atrás aquella casa de pesadilla.

Pero Danny tenía gravada en su mente la frase de todas aquellas cartas _"Sólo una línea más"_

 **-Sólo una línea más-** susurró mientras se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche con su protector.

 _-Vamos Phantom, sólo en una muestra más- dijo una voz alegre y aterradora para el joven frente a ella_

 _-No más por favor- suplicó el joven de pelo blanco mientras peleaba contra los amarres de la silla_

 _-Vamos chico, solo una más- dijo un hombre mientras se acercaba con una jeringa dispuesto a sacarle la muestra_

 _-¿Cuántas muestras de ectoplasma necesitan? Ya casi me han sacado todo- dijo el joven_

 _-No exageres cariño, aún nos faltan cosas por saber de ti- dijo ella mientras le clavaba la jeringa en el brazo_

 _-Se los suplico, no más- rogó el joven_

 _Ambos le ignoraron mientras él escuchaba sus mentiras en silencio una y otra vez en su mente, momentos luego le soltaron y llevaron a su cuarto, lo ataron a la ensangrentada cama donde antes se había tratado de suicidar, lamentablemente ellos llegaron y le curaron pero dejaron la sangre en la cama, era un recordatorio de que no podía tratar de escapar por esa vía._

 _A mitad de la noche escuchó el eco de sus risas en el pasillo, tembló de miedo, deseaba salir de allí pero sus poderes no le respondían al igual que no podía volver ser humano. Ellos le habían restringido a esa forma luego de su intento de suicidio._

 _Ella entró y le quitó los amarres pero pusieron un campo anti-fantasmas en todo su cuarto._

 _-No queremos que te sientas mal así que decidimos dejarte un momento libre, mañana es un gran día y necesitamos que tengas algo de energía- dijo ella en un tono que le puso la piel de gallina_

 _Esperó a que se marchara para salir de la cama y sacar de la mesita de noche unos trozos de papel._

 _-No sé cuánto más me queda, cada día es peor al anterior y es posible que luego de este último escrito no pueda volver- dijo al aire mientras escribía._

 _Observó la ventana cuando el brillo del sol apareció y con él sus opresores, dejó caer las hojas mientras lo jalaban al laboratorio, observó el inactivo portal fantasma mientras le colocaban sobre la camilla de operaciones, el miedo se hizo presente de una manera más violenta cuando observó un bisturí acercarse a donde su núcleo ecto-plasmático latía._

 _-¡NO!- gritó mientras sus poderes de hielo despertaban con agresividad, se liberó de los amarres al congelarlos y saltó de la cama mareado, se encontraba terrible._

 _Un disparo le hizo reaccionar y evitarlo por poco, pero seguido a ese hubo más y más, no pudo evitarlos todos, sus heridas sangraban ectoplasma y se sentía a punto de colapsar. Sus perseguidores se acabaron las municiones y él aprovechó para correr al portal fantasma, a pesar de estar desactivado este aún podía encenderse, solo era cuestión de apretar un botón en el interior de la máquina, aunque no sabía que consecuencias traería._

 _-Nos veremos del otro lado- dijo mientras se activaba el portal_

 _A varios kilómetros de allí el portal de Vlad Masters se activó de golpe haciendo que su dueño fuera a ver… le sorprendió la mal herida figura del chico Phantom_

 _-Por favor tío Vlad- suplicó antes de caer desmayado…_

Lo demás es historia, Daniel despertó semanas luego sin ninguna memoria,Vlad se convirtió en un soporte del que el joven podía apoyarse y aprendió a vivir de nuevo, poco a poco fue recuperando sus poderes conforme su núcleo se estabilizaba.

* * *

 _ **Notas de la Autora: ¡Hola! Aquí Valery Vampire con una historia de Danny Phantom, sinceramente no tengo idea de dónde salió la inspiración para hacer esto pero creo que quedó bien, espero les guste**_

 _ **¡Nos leeremos luego y no olviden los comentarios!**_


End file.
